Tyran
Tyran is the city of darkness found on Nyzelia . Perpetually made dark by the demon lords who live there, the city's inhabitants will never see the light of day as long as the demon lords rule, or they leave the city entirely. Description Built near a large range out mountains that originally blocked most of the light many centuries ago, the demon lords of the city created a zone in which light from the sky would never intrude. A large city compared to most on in the realm, most of Tyran's work is done by slave labor, though most people rarely see slaves within the city except for the time they're needed for labor. Tyran's slave owners strive to make it look like the place is a free town when it really is not. A lot of runestone equipment is purchased within the city for this purpose. Most buildings in the city are made from stone, easy to aquire from local quarrys. The style of buildings varies just as much as the architects style and as much as the number of coins that go into the project. While a city of darkness all the buildings in the area have lights. For even the greatest demon can only see so far in the dark without light. The city glows a soft blueish light most of the time. Occasionally there have been times where some people have lights turned off for various reasons, a The Enforcement Chapter is the cause of a good number of these situations. The Shroud While not as simple as a storm that keeps the light out, the Shroud does seem to just keep the light from ever shining in the city. A magical zone created by the Greater Fiends of the past for the purpose of making a land they found likable, the zone makes the area perpetually night no matter where the sun may be located. The Subway The city keeps a network of subway trains running within the city. Subways are set up within a thirty minute walk from every location in the city. Most trains are set up to be ten cars long and hold about thirty people each car during times where max capacity is used. Government Tyran is ran by four branches of government, each lead by a single entity. Each reigns supreme over their reponsibilities, but judgements can be overturned by a unanimus vote from the other three. Originally the city was birthed in chaos. The only thing that gave the city anything that looked like government was the power of the four greater demons that took control over sections of the city. It's lost history how exactly it happened that all four decided to work together to form a single power structure, it's said that this event happened long before writing existed and the stories were only rumors by that time. Now it's a system that has been working for longer than history can account for. The four leaders of modern Tyran are the heirs of the system, entrusted to keep the city out of the reaches of chaos and to preserve it through the test of time. This isn't to say that they don't also have their own motives, as only a person with motives can reach such a position. The large fourty floor tower in the middle of the city marks the Tyran Government building, a status symbol more so than anything else because the leaders are rarely there unless they're having formal meetings. They gernally only use it when a meeting is important enough to require the attention of all four leaders of the city. Mostly the building is used to store capital and tax information. The Ministry of Justice : The Ministry of Justice is ran by the Greater Fiend Enoch Voralak. : The Ministry of Justice in Tyran makes the laws within the city. Generally the Ministry makes laws that enforce the status quo. This means that the laws of the city will continue to support slavery, and keep the current nobility in place (that support the government) along with the current government's control over as much as it wants over the city. The Enforcement Chapter : The Enforcement chapter is ran by the Greater Fiend Xaval Vorhis. : The job of the enforcement chapter is to take all the laws that the Ministry of Justice creates and enforce them within the city of Tyran. Punishments range from fines, to slavery, to death. Established citizens are unable to be forced into slavery unless their citizenship is revoked by the Ministry of Justice during trial. Usually this is only done when the punishment is "fitting" or when large amounts of debts are invovled. : The secondary job of the Enforcement Chapter is to keep the slavers of the city in check. Making sure that the slaves that are bought, sold and in service are legal to have. Citizens of the city cannot be made into slaves nor can certain beings from other cities listed within the Slaver's Codes made by the Ministry of Justice (most slavers carry around a PDA that allows them to identify if a person can or cannot be a slave to avoid such mishaps). : A good portion of the Chapter is made up of Erinyes and Fallen Angels whom seek to bring justice upon the darkened city, turning it into a city of order among the surrounding chaos of the other cities in the realm. The Intelligence Syndicate : The Intelligence Syndicate is ran by Zalera Calgari, a Half Shadowfiend demoness. : The Intelligence Syndicate keeps itself informed of all the happenings within the city. The irelevant information it gathers is sent to the other Government institutions within the city for their use. The most common thing that the Syndicate does is keep tabs on anything that could threaten the city, or more specifically anything that Zalera Calgari deems worth keeping an eye on. Secretive in many situations, the other institutaions dare not try to force the syndicate to do anything because of the information that the syndicate could use against them. : Often the Enforcement Chapter will make use of the Syndicate to investigate crimes within the city that are too complicated for their investigators to follow. The Societey Administration : The Societey Administration is ran by Jasper Mandrake, a cunning Tiefling. : The Societey Administration keeps the population informed of what it should be, and avoids what it shouldn't. It is a form of Media and Education for the people. All of the major news organizations within the city have an advisor from the SA and they're quite happy to comply with the advisor as favor with the SA will also bring news that they can report to the people keeping their popularity as their news source. : The SA also takes care of keeping the population entertained, distracted, and most of all controlled. The SA keeps many forms of entertainment within the city legal. Things such as Arenas, Drugs, Prostitution, and Gambling. Of course within some of these entertainment aspects some are illegal, though this is mostly determined by the effect on the population and the views of the other institutions. : The SA also keeps track of people who are down on their times (the poor) and keeps them off the streets. Generally by providing them with mostly permanent places to work at wether or not they want it. Their relationship with The Pit is a mutually beneficial one. The Entertainment District The Black Sun : The Black Sun would be a night club within any other land, however the fact that the city is under perpetual night means that the place is always open. A large club featuring all the services of a strip club, tempoary companionship, dance club, tavern, and inn all in one, depending on which section of the place you go to. The complex as a whole is one of the largest business empires in the city, this is mostly due to it having its hands in many different things. The place is incredibly popular with Tyran's non-demon blooded population. Its owner, a half-elf named Nova Nyrel, prides herself in knowing what goes on within the city to the point that she's a valuable source of information to many people. Few people however get to meet her, and instead meet one of her many agents. : Unfortunately for many people within the city, the facility is off limits to slaves (it doesn't even employ them). This is mostly because she does not like having to deal with her establishments being searched for slaves. Deathblade Arena : The Deathblade Arena is the only Arena within the city that runs publically. It's located on the edge of The Entertainment District and The Business District. Others are known of but they're not supported by the government, mostly because people tend to disappear undocumented within the others. : Most common is slave versus slave combat in the arena, however there are professional teams of varying levels of fatalaties for the high end entertainment of the population. Some of these include matches that use weapons that never inflict lethal damage creating combatants that come back after being defeated allowing for higher quality fights in the long term. In some situations fights to the death are used, in many cases to settle disputes where both parties agree to the combat. The Business District The Pit : The Pit is the most well known place to get slaves within the city of Tyran. The name not being quite descriptive of the place as it's a building within the city that has almost a formal auction house within it. The only major difference betwene it and an auction house is that it only works with slaves and equipment to keep them in check. : The building itself is a large dark grey hexagonal building that ends with a pyramid point on top, many compare it to the top of a large prism jutting out of the ground. While not the tallest building in the city, it's large enough (6 floors above ground) to be a landmark because it dwarfs all the buildings around it. : The Pit is one of the few places in the city (along with the other slave distributions) that has runesmiths that'll create items that'll help keep masters informed of their slaves at all times. Items that track escapes, punish misconduct, and keep overall track of productivity within the workers. : Residential Districts Numbering more than just a few, each district that people live in is usually classified under a few categories. The Upper Class Districts, which there are a few, have the largest houses and the best looking streets. The Middle Class Neighborhoods are the most in number, and many of the houses that border the market districts double as shops themselves. And finally theres the slums, which are few in number though house many unknown things due to the majority of the population not wanting to visit the areas. Many of the people in the slums end up slaves if they're unproductive there long enough. The Industrial District The section of the city where most of the craftsmen both experienced and new work within the city. It's also the section that has the most storage warehouses in addition to the mass production facilities of the city. The larger firms have central locations in the district while the smaller craftsmen's shops border and blend into the Business District. Warehouses in the district are usually not too far from the facility that makes use of the materials, though due to avaliable land areas, this is not always the case. Most people look out of place in this district besides the small shops near the Business district. Truthfully many people consider that section of the district to not be part of the Industrial district and more so part of the Business district. More like a sub-district. Serrisa Metalworks : Owned by Tyra Serrisa, Serrisa Metalworks is one of the largest manufacturers of metal products in the city. Mostly used by construction outfits for the metal bars in some forms of construction as well as metal frames for many other smaller projects. While fully capable of making smaller things, the company leaves that to the many smiths owned by the company in the smaller shops in the Market District. The Undercity The undercity is the network of former lava vents and caverns found below the city. Many shady organizations made their base of operations in an area under the city hidden from the eyes of the Enforcement Chapter in the sky. Constantly the Enforcement Chapter calculates the risk of sending a team down into the tunnels vs the chance of success and losses they'll have in doing so. The number keeps the Chapter focusing on other things to do in the city on the surface. No section of the undercity is uniform and not all of them actually connect to each other. Access point locations are secrets worth killing for in many organizations for thier areas. Mercenaries In City Security Forces : Vigilant Shield. A large force of mercenaries dressed in blue armed mostly with defensive gear for the purpose of being hired security guards. They offer high and low security plan options. The first being a high detail secruity force for high cost, the latter being a small force that has a low cost and charges for when the guarding force actually becomes active in a situation related to the job. General Type Forces : Red Hourglass. An all female group with a black widow for thier symbol. The group specializes in nothing and accepts any job as long as it's legal. Prices always depend on the job at hand and can change from week to week depending on the evolving situations. They're known for ending contracts on misinformation that isn't compensated for in pay. : White Wolves. A generalist force that usually takes its operations outside of the city where most other mercenaries don't operate. More than willing to do anything legal, and anything goes outside of the city's juristiction. Often useing deadly force wherever they can get away with it, they still have a sense of preservation and won't take on jobs unless the pay is right. Misc/Specialists : Ravens. Mercenaries from Raven's Nest have an office within Tyran, just in case someone needs something a bit more special than the normal mercenary. Generally Raven's Nest jobs are contracted out by the agent in the office and the client may have to pay for completion of the job before the news of success has even reached their ears. Quite secretive and expensive, but they are considered the best you can buy and have a reputation to keep.